


red/gray

by SerpentineJ



Series: days rarepair ficlets [1]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: pushing daisies au where usui and hayase can't touch.





	red/gray

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: keel me

"I want to touch you." Hayase sighs, slumping in defeat on the bed. "Usui, I wish I could touch you."

Usui looks up from reading, sitting in the armchair facing the end of the bed.

"Hmm?" He says. "So do I, you know... but we can't."

Hayase groans and stretches his legs.

The next thing Usui hears is a soft moan.

His eyes flick up over the top of his book.

"Hayase." He says lowly. "You know we can't."

Hayase, his hand already in his pants and moving with consistent action, lets his eyes fall back open, his head slightly tipped back. He slides further down the bed, head almost hitting the pillow but still up enough to be able to see Usui over his body, red hair loose and splayed around the white linen.

"Doesn't mean I can't think about it." Hayase replies, groaning as his hand tightens around his dick. "Mm, running your hands all over me..."

Usui purses his lips.

"Put down your book, at least." Hayase exhales, a lazy grin spreading across his face when he sees Usui comply. "Come on, think about it with me."

Usui sighs but sets his book fully on the side table beside him and folds his hands in his lap.

"Going to convince me to do anything else?" He asks, eyes tracing Hayase's form on the bed.

Hayase laughs.

"How about you touch yourself, too?" He pants, face starting to flush an attractive shade of pink, working his hand faster. "Your bed smells like you, you know. Smells nice."

Usui slides one hand into his pants after making short work of the button. He's hard already, just from watching his boyfriend's tiny show on the bed, and can't help the breath that slips from his moist lips at the contact.

"Mm. And?" He runs his hand over himself, falling into a practiced motion. "You must have more ideas than that."

Hayase shudders a breath, excitement flooding his body, making him arch his hips just a fraction more. 

"You know I'd love for you to come over here and touch me." He pants. "Usui... I want you inside me, you know. God..."

Usui moves his hand faster, feeling his precome slicken his grip. The cold air against his cock would feel so much better if it were another warm hand, or a mouth, or-

"Want me to fuck your mouth, too?" He's getting short of breath, a flush creeping up his neck. "Want to taste me? Hayase, do you want me to come on your face-"

"Fuck, yes." Hayase groans, his eyes fluttering shut. Usui can't get enough, on the other hand, staring at the picture his boyfriend makes on the bed, arching his back into his own hand. "Fuck, Usui, I want you- inside me, in my mouth, I want to be able to feel you, smell you everywhere-"

"Hah." Usui breathes, watching Hayase tip his head back further, sees the tanned skin of his neck stretch over his Adam's apple. He wants to bite it. "Want me to fuck you? Want me to make you beg for it, Takanobu?"

Hayase moans at the use of his first name. Usui is so facetiously formal sometimes, to hear his given name said in a slightly roughened, slightly commanding voice- he has to still his hand for a second to stop himself from coming right there but slides the other up his shirt to pinch at a pink nipple, balancing the pleasure out with a lance of pain. He gasps.

"Yeah..." He trails off. "I really, really, want you. Usui... Yuuta..."

Usui's grip quickens. He's breathing hard.

"Fuck." He pants. "Fuck, I'm about to-"

Hayase groans in assertion, bucking his hips, palming the head of his cock.

"Yeah- yeah," he chokes, "about to-"

He comes with a gasp, splattering his stomach with semen. Usui follows shortly after with a moan, trying to catch the mess in his hand through the waves of pleasure. He etches every pleasurable noise that Hayase makes into his memory. God, he wants to touch him. He wants to make him make those noises. He wants to run his hands over his body...

They ride the pleasure together and come down from their pleasure highs with panted breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: k i l l m e


End file.
